Sailor Gaia
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Mamoru's younger sister must protect the Moon Princess. Can the Senshi of Earth have love again or will the past keep her from completing her dutiy to the Moon and Earth or will the past life repeat itself? ZoicitexOC PGSM Universe
1. Chapter 1

Title

Summary: Lana, Mamoru's younger sister in this life and in the past has the duty of protecting the Moon Princess. Zoicite has the duty of protecting Lana even if she doesn't want it. Is this duty going to be too much for the General while serving Queen Beryl or will the Princess of Earth's full memories finally return. (ZoicitexOC) (PGSM Universe)

Character Info:

Name: Chiba Lana

Age: 18 years old

Hair: Long Black hair (In normal and Senshi form)

Eyes: Deep blue

Other notes: Goes to school with Usagi. Is helping both Mamoru and Minako to find the Moon Princess. Doesn't tell them that she has known. Is the Sailor Senshi Sailor uniform has a dark green skirt and dark blue boots, the shoulder wrap is dark green with white lines, a dark blue bow, has an emerald on her tiara, her senshi weapon is a dark green large shuriken, her gloves are traced in dark green. Remembers the most out of everyone about the past life. Her duty to the moon princess only comes second to her duty to protecting the Earth. Her hair in Senshi form is parted to the side and curly. Lives with Mamoru.

Chapter One-

Lana walked with Usagi as they headed to their after school classes. Lana sidestepped as Mamoru and Usagi crashed into each other.

"Hi Mamoru," Lana said as they argued.

"Lana," Mamoru said, "Why are you fooling the baka?"

"I'm not a baka," Usagi whined.

"She's my friend," Lana said, "and we're heading to our after school classes."

Mamoru smiled at where Usagi was suppose to go to. He pulled Lana aside so that Usagi couldn't hear.

"Does she know who you really are," he asked in a low whisper.

"No," Lana whispered back "and if _he _comes after me to do _his _duty _Endymion_ you better believe that the Princess will know that you are having me protected."

"Just do your Senshi duty and find her," he whispered as he walked off.

Usagi came up behind her.

"So does he know that you are a Senshi," Usagi asked.

"No," Lana said, "and he won't. Now come on I still have to get to my class with Ami-chan after dropping you off."

… Skips ahead to when Mamoru is being taken by Queen Beryl (Lana doesn't know that Zoicite is with Beryl)…

Lana came running with Usagi and the others. She saw the Shittenou standing in front of Beryl. She looked at Zoicite in shock. He looked at her with the same emotion.

"What's going on," Usagi and her both demanded.

"Ah I see you see who I have in my grasps Sailor Gaia," Beryl said with a smile as she looked between Lana and Zoicite, "advise your brother to leave the princess if you know what is good for him."

"Mamoru don't," Lana said, "I'm not letting it wined up like it did in the past life. You are only making now repeat the past Beryl."

Lana summoned up her shuriken and pointed it at her as she stepped in between them and Mamoru. It began to be lined in fire.

"Let them go Beryl," Lana said as the Earth around them shook with everyone of her steps, "Just because you couldn't have Endymion in the past life, doesn't mean that you have a chance this time."

Beryl waved her hand causing the Shittenou to hold their weapons to their throats. Lana looked at Zoicite with fear for him. He looked at her as he struggled to keep the weapon away from his throat.

"Do it Sailor Gaia," Beryl said, "Endymion will be mine!"

"No," Lana shouted.

Beryl made them launch an attack at the others. Lana ran and shielded them with her shuriken. It only blocked it from Mamoru and Usagi. The other Senshi tried to get up but were unsuccessful. She watched as Nephrite was forced to stab himself with his sword.

"Next is your beloved," Beryl said making the Senshi gasp as they tried to stand.

"Don't L-Lana," Zoicite said as they once again had their weapons at their throats.

Lana pursed her lips as she tried not to let the tears fall. The clouds darkened above them as she held it in.

"Lana," Mamoru said walking to stand next to her, "Do your duty, protect Usagi. I'll bring them back."

Lana just looked at him to plead him not to do this. It began to lightly rain.

"No," Lana said, "My duty is to the planet and the family Mamoru."

"Then do your duty to me and protect her," Mamoru said, "Please, don't push this. I'll keep him safe."

Lana looked at Zoicite still fearing for him and they could see that they still loved each other in this life. Lana turned and ran as she turned back into her normal fun. The rain picking up as she ran.

"Lana," Usagi said.

"No," Lana said as she summoned up a wall of Earth in between them and her, "just leave me alone. I need to be alone."

Zoicite watched in sadness as she ran away. He looked at Mamoru as they left with Beryl. When it was only them in the stone corridor he spoke to Mamoru.

"I hope you know what you have done master," Zoicite said, "You have unleashed the furry of your sister. The Senshi may have their own powers, but Lana's is tied straight into our planet. If she wanted to she could destroy this planet before anyone could stop her."

Lana sat staring out of her window at nothing. It was raining heavily as the house phone kept ringing. Messages being left from all of her friends that were there, a couple from school reporting that she was absent. Lana hadn't left the apartment that she and Mamoru shared after he had left. Lana covered all of the mirrors and anything that _he could use to see her with. The phone rang and like all of the times before she let it go to the answering machine._

"_Lana," Mamoru's voice said from the machine, "I know you're in the house. The school has my mobile number. Answer the phone Lan."_

_Lana picked up the phone and answered it._

"_Why," Lana asked, "You betrayed our planet."_

"_Remove the shrouds over one of the mirrors," Mamoru ordered._

"_No," Lana said, "Both of you betrayed me!"_

"_I did this to protect you and her," Mamoru said angrily through the phone, "There is someone over there that wants to talk to you."_

_There was arguing on the other line that sounded like Mamoru teaching someone how to use a phone. The voice that she heard next made her heart melt and her anger rise._

"_Lana," Zoicite said, "I don't want to have to say what I have to say to you while your brother is near. Can you meet me at the top of your school?"_

_Lana remained silent for several minutes._

"_Lana," Zoicite asked, "are you still there?"_

"_Come alone," Lana said, "or else Mamoru wont be able to save you from what I unleash upon this world."_

_Lana turned off the phone as she grabbed her jacket and walked through the rain storm that would have others running for cover. She walked towards the school that she and some of the other Senshi went to. Only Lana, Usagi, and Ami were in the same class. Lana made one of the plants grow inside of the door and unlock it. It grew back to how it was as she walked through the building relocking everything behind her._

_She walked up the stairs that led to the roof. She stood in the rain as the bubble she created kept it away and dried her._

"_I know your already here Zoi," Lana said, "I've you've been following me since I left the apartment."_

_Zoicite stepped out from the doorway. He remained under the cover as the storm continued._

"_Stop this storm Lana," Zoicite said, "If it continues people could get hurt."_

_Lana stared off at the surrounding area. The rain slowed and stopped as the clouds cleared away. The sun came out and shined. Lana dropped the bubble around her but didn't look away._

"_Speak your business Zoi," Lana said, "and then go back to what you are suppose to be doing and protect my brother!"_

"_Always the Senshi and Earth Princess," Zoicite said with a small smile, "Always putting others before herself."_

"_The last I even put myself before them," Lana said angrily turning around, "I lost you to the enemy! Do you know how hard it was for me to see you in Beryl's clutches? Do you know how hard it was to watch you attack us!"_

"_That was against my will," Zoicite said._

"_She brought you guys back to destroy us didn't she," Lana asked._

"_Yeah," Zoicite replied, "She has brought us back to destroy the Moon Princess."_

"_You know I won't let you," Lana said, "I am her protector and so long as I draw breath none of you will touch her."_

"_Then keep her from using the Millenium Cyrstal," Zoicite said, "The more she uses it, the more Earth is destroyed. Think of the past life, think of what we lost because we couldn't stop it."_

"_No," Lana said shaking her head, "Please don't make me remember."_

"_Like them we were engaged," Zoicite said, "We loved each other more than this planet. You were willing to give up your powers so we could be together and not have anyone try to control you."_

"_Why is she only after Usagi," Lana demanded, "If I can also destroy the planet?"_

"_Because she thinks that I would stop you before that happens," Zoicite said, "and to be honest, I wouldn't go against my Princess. If you deemed this world unworthy of existence, than I would defend you the whole time."_

"_I am not a Princess anymore," Lana said, "The world that we existed in is gone. I'm just another girl going to school by day and fighting against Beryl's armies at night."_

"_You aren't like any other girl," Zoicite said walking over and hugging her, "and I will do everything in my power to show you how special you are."_

"_Take care of brother," Lana said, "I want both of you back alive."_


	2. Chapter 2

**R.O.F: Alright all of my notes are in bold. I have no idea why it put half of the last chapter in italics but yeah it was only suppose to be one word. Oh yeah (holds Zoicite's dagger sword) Take it away Zoicite.**

**Zoicite: No. I don't see why I have to.**

**R.O.F: (Waves weapon) Cause I have the weapon, Now do it.**

**Zoicite: Reno obsessed fan girl (R.O.F for short) does not own any Sailor Moon other than many posters and a few VHS tapes. She does own Lana so please do ask before using her characters.**

Chapter 2:

Lana stood in her Sailor Senshi gear watching Luna ran down the street looking for Usagi. She stepped out when the Princess' harp started to play.

"Sailor Gaia," Luna said.

"It is her," Lana said, "Do not tell the others. I will watch over her."

"How much do you remember Gaia," Luna asked, "Are you even on our side anymore?"

"My allegiance is to the Princess and my planet," Lana said, "Endymion wanted me to protect her so I will do so as long as it doesn't endanger the Earth. If she crosses the line I will do it myself. My allegiance is to this planet more than Serenity. Endymion will always have my loyalty."

"You truly are the Sailor Senshi of Loyalty and Friendship," Luna said, "When will you show them your true form?"

"When time requires it," Lana said, "and only then. Remember Luna, if it is unveiled before it is time it could cause the Earth to wined up like the Moon."

Lana stared up at the moon with a longing expression.

"She should not of let us keep our memories," Lana said, "It is only causing trouble."

Lana stood in the shadows watching Serenity play as the others came forward she stepped forward as Serenity stopped playing and spoke.

"Endymion," Serenity said, "I… destroyed… the planet…"

She started to play again as Lana closed her eyes and remembered that night as everyone else did.

_Lana ran in her Senshi gear holding a small bundle in her arms._

"_Lana," Zoicite said as he and the scouts ran towards her._

"_Mercury take Marinea back to the nursery and protect her," Lana said handing the small baby girl to Ami, "Mars and Jupiter go with Nephrite and protect the entrances. Venus find Kunzite and Jadeite. Help them with the entrances if you can't. Zoicite come with me. We must find Serenity and Endymion."_

_They all nodded. Lana kissed her hand and rested her hand where she kissed it on Marinea's forehead, knowing that they may not survive the night. They all split off to opposite directions with their weapons._

"_Where could they be," Lana asked when she heard the harp music._

"_Balcony," they both said sprinting off._

_They got to the balcony to see her brother and Serenity dancing._

"_Endymion, Princess," Lana said, "There are Youma attacking within the outer walls of the palace. We must get the two of you to safety."_

"_Who would want to attack us," Serenity asked as they stared at the general and his wife to be._

_Lana saw a flash of something along with Serenity. Endymion reacted quicker by getting in front of the blade._

"_No," Lana screamed making the plants sprout large vines that threw Kunzite into a pillar._

_Zoicite went over to keep Kunzite there. Lana went over to him and knelt down on the other side of him from Serenity._

"_Older brother please don't go," Lana said as she began to cry._

_Endymion smiled at the two women before closing his eyes for good. Lana stared in shock for a few minutes before standing up and looking at the two generals._

"_Kunzite," Lana said, "As Princess and Heir to the Earth kingdom, I hereby sentence you guilty of treason against both the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. You will die for what you have done this night."_

_Kunzite stared at Serenity in shock. Lana looked back to see her glowing._

"_Lana," Zoicite shouted as he ran towards her._

_As they ran towards each other they heard the Moon Princess shout her brother's name before everything was surrounded in a white light._

Lana stood there in front of everyone as they remembered it from everyone's point of view. Lana rested a hand on her stomach in remembrance still lost in the past memory.

"Marinea," Lana said pitifully as tears slid down her cheeks, "Zoicite."

She fell to her knees as she continued to let the tears fall. The princess kept playing.

"Princess," Minako said as they stepped forward.

"Stay away," Serenity said, "Tend to Gaia."

The princess disappeared as Lana continued to stare off into space swaying slightly.

"Zoicite, Marinea," Lana said reaching out before falling over.

All of them sat and watch Lana who was the only one still in her Senshi gear.

"Why won't she transform back," Ami asked.

"Her part in the past would be too much for anyone to bear," Minako said leaning against the wall, "I'm surprised that she didn't die from it. If she remembers though so does Mamoru. Everyone does now."

"Why did she keep saying Marinea and Zoicite," Makoto asked.

"Because he and the Earth princess were to be wed in the past life," Minako said, " 3 weeks before that night Lana had given birth to her's and Zoicite's daughter Marinea. We were all killed that night. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill Usagi the next time. That night was the only memory that she didn't have back."

"We were all princesses of our own planets," Rei said, "Having given the duty of protecting the Moon Princess since childhood."

"Lana has always been the most faithful to the Princess," Minako said, "even though Earth always came first. If it wasn't for Endymion sacrificing himself that night, Lana would of. Serenity made Endymion happy and because of her loyalty to the Earth and her family, Lana would of gladly of given her life to save Serenity, even after having a child."

"She still will," Rei replied, "Usagi makes Mamoru happy. She will not kill her."

"So long as she doesn't put the Earth at stake," Minako said pushing herself off the wall, "If Usagi tries to destroy the planet then who will we fight. Lana or Usagi."

"Neither," Lana said sleepily as she turned her head away from them, "Now leave me. Tell the school that I am taking a leave of absence and send my work home. Uncover the mirrors and lock the doors on your way out."

They all stared at her before Minako nodded. Everyone but Rei left without question. Lana sat up and stared at the mirror in front of her.

"I need my brother and you Zoi," Lana said knowing that he was listening, "They have left."

About twenty minutes later Mamoru came through the door looking at his sister with worry.

"Mamo," Lana said crying, "I remember everything. I had a child."

"I know," Mamoru said bringing her into a hug as he sat on the bed, "let it all out Lana."

She cried into his white shirt as she transformed back into the forest green tank top and black pants. Mamoru stared into the hallway to see Zoicite leaning against the wall with his head up and eyes closed, trying to keep from doing the same as Lana.

"Would you like to see Zoicite," Mamoru asked.

She nodded as her crying didn't stop. Mamoru kissed her forehead before getting up laying his frail sister back down as she cried. He walked outside and looked at Zoicite.

"I don't have to tell you to be careful with her Zoicite," Mamoru said, "You know how frail she is right now."

Zoicite nodded as he went into her room and pulled her into a loving embrace. Lana clung to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Shhhh," Zoicite soothed, "I remember."

"Marinea," Lana said, "She died."

"We all did," Zoicite said, "but she won't be dead for long."

Lana's crying soon slowed to a stop but still clung to him.

"Don't let go of me Zoi," Lana said.

"I don't plan to anytime soon," Zoicite said, "I plan on holding onto you for as long as possible."

Lana was at crown talking to the human form of Nephrite while helping him clean up a mess.

"Why won't they let me come back," Nephrite demanded, "Have I been nothing but loyal!"

"You keep this up and you'll end up destroying mine and the girls' only place to hang out," Lana said with a smile, "Maybe Mamo thinks you need to learn how we had to live before realizing who we really are before you can become a Shitennou again. See what we fight so hard to protect."

"For the Senshi of Loyalty and Friendship," Nephrite said, "You make no sense."

"Oh well," Lana said, "Made enough sense for Zoi and Mamo."

"Lana-chan," Motoki said walking up to them, "You don't have to help him clean up his mess. it's a part of his job."

"But he's one of Mamoru's old friends," Lana said with a smile, "Mamoru would not like me to leave an old friend hanging. Plus when I get home the door remains locked so Nephy won't be able to get in if he gets off work late. I'm just making it so he gets off on time."

Motoki just shrugged before going back to what he was doing before.

Lana locked the door behind them before going up to a small wooden tree that Zoi had given her. It made it so she could get to a special spot where no one could find them. It was their place away from the world.

"I'm going out," Lana said, "Stay inside. That's an order. The kingdom's may not exist anymore, but we are still held responsible for our actions as if they were."

Nephrite just nodded as he went to his room. Lana held her hand up to the tree making it glow green before she entered through it. When she came out the other end she was met with the beautiful sunset. Lana heard the sweet piano music that her lover created with his powers anytime they were together. She swayed to it as he came out, one of his hands mimicking the movements of playing a piano.

"I still miss that song," Lana said as her eyes stayed closed, "Remember that night? When we first met? I was escorting the princess back after being away from the Earth for 6 years."


	3. Chapter 3

_Zoicite stood next to Endymion as he kept searching the crowd for a familiar set dark curly hair._

"_One would think that the master is waiting for someone other than the honored guest," ZOicite said._

"_You have no idea who is escorting the daughter of the moon do you," Endymion asked with a laugh, "Lana is finally coming home."_

_Zoicite stared at him in shock before trumpets could be heard. The Moon Princess Serenity was descending the stairs with her Senshi and mother. Lana was no where to be seen. Endymion walked up to them with his generals and bowed to them._

"_Welcome your highnesses," Endymion greeted with a bow," I hope your journey was good."_

"_It was," Queen Serenity said, "Do not worry young Endymion your sister will be along shortly. Your younger brother will be escorting her to the ball."_

_Endymion nodded in thanks before the Queen went off to sit with his parents leaving the others to talk. Mercury and Nephrite went to dance as did Kunzite and Venus. Mamoru, Serenity __**/Princess will just be called Serenity and Queen Serenity will be Queen Serenity/**__, Jupiter, and Mars stood waiting for the Earth Princess to show up. The trumpets blew again to signal her arrival causing everyone to stare at them. Junpei stood with a nervous Lana who wore a black and green dress. As they descended the stair she caught sight of Endymion and Serenity. When they were at the foot of the stairs she ran up and hugged her older brother with a smile._

"_Endymion," Lana said making all of the flowers in the room seem to grow even more beautiful, "Its been too long older brother."_

"_You left a little girl," he replied with a smile holding her out at arms length, "and return to us as spirited as ever."_

"_No one would try to break my spirit," Lana said, "I am Gaia. I am a part of the Earth."_

"_You should still be more cautious baby sister," Endymion said, "I believe you still remember my general Zoicite. Kunzite and Nephrite are dancing with your fellow Senshi. I have no idea where Jadeite got off too. Will you still be up to doing the rebirth ceremony in the peace gardens after your long journey?"_

"_Of course," Lana said looking at Zoicite for a moment, "I've done it after training with Zoicite and Kunzite, I believe I can handle it."_

"_Would you mind Master," Kunzite asked, "If I asked your sister to dance?"_

_Endymion smiled in approval before taking Serenity off to dance, Jupiter and Mars following not far away in the crowd._

_Zoicite and Lana waltzed around the dance floor._

"_I thought you wouldn't want to even be near me Mistress," Zoicite said._

"_Zoi," Lana said, "You serve my brother, not I. You can call me Lana, nothing bad will happen."_

"_Lana," Zoicite asked, "Why aren't you even mad at the fact that your freedom is being given up to me? You should be furious."_

"_To be honest Zoi," Lana said, "If I had a choice in the matter out of anyone of my brother's generals, I would still of chosen you. You are the most like me. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm me. Will you be defending my in the rebirth ceremony?"_

"_Defending you," Zoicite asked confused._

"_Every time a rebirth ceremony occurs," Lana said, "The one that performs it uses so much power that the youma attack. During the ceremony I am defenseless until it is complete."_

_Zoicite nodded at her previous question._

"_Kunzite, Mars, Mercury, and I will be," Zoicite replied, "The others will be defending Princess Serenity."_

_Lana nodded._

_Lana stood on the mosaic tile in the decrepit courtyard. Mars and Mercury stood in front of Zoicite and Kunzite who leaned against the stone wall of the castle. Everyone else stood watching them from the many balconies. Lana summoned up a large dark green shuriken. As it began to burn with a green fire Lana's outfit began to change into a green toga type dress with a skirt that went to mid-thigh and a gold colored shawl around her. Her hair had 2 sapphires that dangled a thin golden stick each attached right above her ears__** /Imagine the outfit that the Second hand of time wears in DNAngel/**__. Her eyes glowed soullessly as the ceremony continued. Mars looked around as the youma appeared. They all took out their weapons and began to fight the youma to get to Lana. The garden around them began to come back to life as Lana did the dance of the ceremony. After the garden was fully restored Zoicite looked around for remaining youma._

"_Lana," Zoicite shouted as he ran towards her._

_Mars tried to keep her powers in check to not reverse the reborn garden. Mercury fought with her as Kunzite battled with 3 youma. They all looked at Zoicite as he yelled. A youma with huge claws was getting ready to slash at Lana. Endymion noticed this with the others as they hurried out of the balcony. Lana turned around as it started to slash at her. Her eyes were a bright red as she held up her hand._

"_Vanish," Lana said in an emotionless voice making it disappear._

_Lana turned around and looked at a worry Zoicite._

"_It is done," Lana said as she fell backwards onto the grass unconscious._

Zoicite smiled as he and Lana sat under a tree.

"Lana," Zoicite said breaking her out of her reverie, "I would like to ask you something."

Lana turned and looked at him as he got onto one knee making her have a surprised look.

"Will you do me the honor of being wedded to me," Zoicite asked.

Lana stared at him blankly before hugging him tightly.

"Yes," Lana said letting him slip the silver ring with sapphires and emeralds on her ring finger.

"I just realized something Zoi," Lana said.

"What," Zoicite asked still hugging her.

"That wasn't **the first time we met," Lana said, "That was the first time we saw each other since I left for the moon."**


	4. Author's Note

Reno Obsessed Fangirl: Okay I'm going to be starting this over from the beginning and adding more action into it because going back through it I find it quite bland and lacking of action. It seems boring.


End file.
